


Nicknames

by aquaholicmermaid



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, One-Shot, V CUTE, and then it turns a little bit explicit, but it cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaholicmermaid/pseuds/aquaholicmermaid
Summary: (Inspired by a tumblr post made by trashycan-chan.tumblr.com) Thomas Jefferson would use any methods necessary to always keep himself at an advantage. But what if his newly-acquired advantage leads him into a disaster... or would it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction at AO3 eyyyy  
> I can't believe I wrote a story about the Founding Fathers at 1 in the morning  
> life is amazing  
> Also I can;t believe I finished this instead of my 10-page essay woop woop  
> *cue fireworks*

**Day four**

“ _Sweetie_ , can you come over here a sec?”

Loud footsteps came thundering down after that statement. A wave of curses was followed soon after. Alexander Hamilton was beyond his limit to exploding out of anger. He steps inside the office hall of Thomas Jefferson, his knuckles tightly clenched and his jaw ready to look like it might break into half because of how hard he was gritting his teeth.

“Piss off, Jefferson,” he exclaimed while glaring at the taller man sitting in front of him. Jefferson had his eyes in a teasing gaze, his lip curled into a disgustingly handsome smirk and has his feet crossed, looking like some pompous curly-haired man who thinks he’s way above anyone else and that every person he sets his eyes are simply mere commoners.

“But I just want to talk to you about your proposal that landed on my desk this morning,” he said while holding up a 20-page paper to level Hamilton’s gaze. “You see _honey_ , I can’t approve of this. This is a load of bull and you might want to trash this idea out. I mean, come on? Imposing taxes even on the minority group of agricultural workers? That’s a little harsh, even for you.”

Alex didn’t really care about the complaint that Jefferson was saying to him. He could revise his proposal any time, at any day, and have the right tools to defend it too. What he was pissed off about was the continuous nicknames the other was giving him the past few days. It started about three days ago, in which it was the time when he was engrossed in the draft of the bill he was typing on his laptop.

\--

His clicks on the keyboard were so loud and obnoxious that everybody in the whole office could hear it. Thomas just so happens to walk by past the said office during that certain time when he hears the loud clacks, and decides to butt in, solely for his entertainment.

“If you continue to type with so much intensity like that, Washington might fire you for continuous damage of office supplies.” He commented, trying to remember the fact that Alexander has already broken four of his keyboards for the past two months.

“Gee, thanks _mom_.” Hamilton replied absentmindedly, not giving a care in the world. Then, after a few seconds, his uninterrupted clicking suddenly came to a halt. He wasn’t actually conscious of the fact that the one who gave the warning was Jefferson, and that douche would use anything, even the slightest bit of remark that comes out from Hamilton’s mouth, for his advantage; twisting and bending it according to his will. He bit his lip as the taller of the two let out a taunting chuckle.

“My my, Hamilton. I didn’t know you were into pet names. If I had known earlier…” he cooed, his body leaning across Hamilton’s office door. Hamilton immediately stood up from his chair and started an all-out bombardment of curse words he could use on the heat of that moment. And as usual, Jefferson just brushes everything Hamilton says aside and saunters towards his office, happy about the new information he acquired. And so with each passing day, he puts his benefit to good use. If by good use means seeing Hamilton seething with rage, that is.

**Day two**

“ _Darling_! Could you bring me the stack of documents Washington handed during the meeting earlier? I’d like to take another look at it.” Jefferson orders the now-red faced Hamilton.

**Day three**

“ _Sweetheart_ , your zipper’s down.” He pointed at Alex’ open flies, suddenly drawing both of his hands and covering them while walking away, leaving Jefferson with a good laugh echoing throughout the office the whole day.

**Day five**

“Madison, can you believe what that that _lil’doll_ said at the meeting earlier? Man, talk about quality joke!”

“Uh, Jefferson, am I just becoming deaf or did you just address Hamilton as, little doll?” James exclaims with a look of horror and worry. Thomas blinks once… twice before coming to his senses.

“What? Haha, no way! Are you alright? I’d never address Hamilton with such a revolting name! You must be hearing things. Go get some rest, and I’ll see you tomorrow.” He waves his friend and officemate goodbye.

**Day six**

“Mr. Jefferson, do you have any other statement to add?” Washington asked after Hamilton introduced his proposal and explained the possible benefits of it to the state. The treasury secretary crossed his arms and tapped on the wooden floor, readying himself with whatever Jefferson could throw back at him.

“Yes sir.” Thomas stood up, with a smug plastered across his face. He started walking to where Hamilton was standing at the moment and stopped several feet from him before starting to carefully point out every flaw with precision and accuracy, his voice full of confidence as he delivers his words…

… except on that one minor detail he couldn’t seem to shake off.

“…that which the economic status of this nation still won’t have any positive modification if _Pumpkin_ ’s proposition would be put into practice.” Just like a quick bullet, the two-syllable word suddenly slipped out of Jefferson’s lips without him even noticing. All the members present in the meeting stared at him in awe, their jaws dropping. Even Alexander Hamilton was caught off-guard, which is very unlikely of him. He opened his mouth, let out  a small “Uhh…” before closing it, which is a rare occurrence indeed given the fact that he usually has something to say in every situation he’s into.

“What? Are you not convinced yet?” Jefferson wondered if he missed an important detail. Madison, who was sitting in front of him tugged the end of his suit and whispered to him, “Sit down, Thomas.”

Washington cleared his throat and decided it was best to end the conference before things get even more uncomfortable. “So we have heard both sides of the two teams. The decision will be based on the votes acquired after thorough analysis of Hamilton’s proposal. The verdict will be determined after a week. Meeting adjourned.”

Everyone snapped back to reality and each individual present started piling up the documents they have laid out in front of them and scurried towards the door, eager to go back home now that office hours has ended. Thomas was about to get ready to leave as well when Washington laid a hand on his shoulder and said,

“Not you. You’ll stay.” He points a finger at Hamilton, “You as well, Mr. Hamilton.”

Madison was the last one to leave the room. He gave Jefferson a quick pat on the back before exiting. Now they were all alone, and the air abruptly got heavy. Washington had the two sit in front of him on opposite directions. Alexander was still dumbfounded and could only stare at his boss.

Washington studies him for a brief moment, before turning his gaze towards Jefferson. After about a minute of uncomfortable silence, he decided it was the right time to break it. “Tell me the truth. What is really going on with you two?”

Jefferson was the first to reply. “Sir, I really have no idea what you’re talking about. Did I do something wro—“

Then, a snap.

A snap, that clicked unto Thomas’ brain made him become conscious. He let out a staggered laugh and tried to compose himself. “Ha…ha… sir, it’s…uh, nothing like that. Don’t worry. There’s nothing going on with us. Not even a tiny bit.”

The superior gave out a nod, saying “I do not have any interest with the private life of my employees, but can you keep these kinds of things outside the place of work? I am trying to maintain a professional atmosphere here, and another slip like that would crumble this company’s reputation.” Washington’s voice was stern, sounding like he’s not accepting any more excuses. He dismisses the two and went to fixing his own things.

 

\--

 

“…Jefferson, this happened because you’re a sick fuck.” Hamilton finally replied after making sure they’re out of the president’s sight and hearing. The office felt like a ghost town after office hours, but this wasn’t an unfamiliar sight to him, because usually Alexander tends to stay until the guards would just convince him to leave the premises. But that’s not the important matter right now. He finds it ridiculous how he didn’t have the energy to argue about what Jefferson addressed him as earlier. Maybe the fact that he was tired already, or he got so used to being called like that that he started to just slowly accept them as an official name to him, as a special official name to him only by Jefferson.

“I don’t know… why it suddenly slipped out of my tongue like it’s a natural thing,” Thomas said, not meeting Hamilton’s eyes at all. He does admit that he has gone too far with the constant teasing nicknames he gives to the other, but it was actually one of the few small things that he enjoys. Of course, he can’t tell that to anyone, especially Alexander. Not him. Not in a million yea—

“ _I…don’t mind_.” 

“Huh?”

“I said… I don’t mind.” Hamilton stumbles a bit while forming those terms out of his mouth. He too, was taken aback by what his mouth just uttered. But no one can beat the look Jefferson had on his face. If it was a normal situation in which they bicker over (mostly) something petty, Alexander might’ve counted this as a point for him, rubbing it on the face of his enemy and enjoying the sweet taste of victory.

But rather than expecting the expected reply filled with embarrassment and awkwardness, of course, Jefferson had another way to respond to Alex. He grabbed the man’s arm and pinned him on the nearby concrete wall, which created quite a loud thud from Hamilton’s contact with it. Thomas leaned down until their faces were inches apart, and breathed out. “Aw _babe_ , I like it how you’re so shy to admit that you actually like me.” He smiles before swooping in for a deep and rather passionate contact on the lips. He watches as Hamilton wobbles at the unexpected move, unable to kiss back due to the fact that he was still trying to register everything that was happening at the moment.

Thomas didn’t stop there. Soon after, he followed it with planting of kisses on the neck and licking a certain spot before taking a bite, which he sucked ever so slowly. The other gasped and suppressed a weird sound from coming out from his mouth. He gripped Jefferson’s shirt and whispered, “N-no... mmh… n-not right now… Washington… watching.” As much as to his dislike, Hamilton pushed him away, trying to maintain his composure and steadying his breath.

“…okay… so we’re doing this,” Alexander thought.

“Alright, my _little lion_ … how about we head back to my place instead?” The seductive tone was oozing out from the lofty man’s mouth like goo, and Hamilton couldn’t help but to get weak on his knees.

“You’re on,” he replied with a tone that sounded like he just accepted some sort of duel.

They went back to their office, and hurriedly packed their things and mentally preparing themselves for what’s about to come. After all, the night is still young and they had plenty of time to try out different kinds of things that they wouldn’t even dream of doing to one another.

\--

After hearing the door slammed shut, Washington stepped out from his office, and a contented smile formed his lips. He grabbed a tiny notebook from his front pocket of his pants and places a check on a box that has “Get Jefferson and Alexander closer to each other” like it was some sort of agenda he’s been trying to fulfill.


End file.
